


I love you, “my Highness.”

by BashPog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comfort No Hurt, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, guys shhh they’re in love, karl is king, sapnap is his knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashPog/pseuds/BashPog
Summary: Karl is the next in like prince, and Sapnaps his knights. But he made Karl feel safe in more ways than just physical, nothing bad could happen when he was with his knight.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship, King!Karl, Knight!Sapnap - Relationship, Royal au - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I love you, “my Highness.”

“Karl! Slow down wait for me!”

“Aweee come on sappy nappy, you’re meant to be all big and strong!!”

karl teases back to Sapnap from the other side of the feild they where both running through.

“hey! iv been training all day, i’m tried okay?”

Karl was next in line to be king, everything about his life was all so stressful. He felt guilty because come on, he’s a prince after all, people would *kill* to be in his position. But all Karl wanted was to run through feilds with his lover chasing not too far behind him. Sapnap made up all kinds of excuses to leave castle grounds and “train” with Karl, but really all they did was flirt and pass silly ‘i love you’s’ back and forth.

After wandering far enough away from the castle they come to a big pond in a clearing within the woods surrounding Karl’s Kingdom.

the trees where almost perfectly placed around the pond. The sun beamed strong and bright through the clearing through the trees and reflects onto the beautifully blue waters. Karl and Sapnap stood at the edge of the pond. The prince grabbed ahold of his Knights hand, looking down into the clear reflection in the water and smiles.

“what are you so happy about, your Highness.”  
Sapnap *knew* Karl hated being called that but it still got a little giggle from him regardless.

Karl looked at Sapnap and smiled, but Sapnap knew this smile better than any other smile, Karl grabbed his Knights arm and *drags* Sapnap down into the water.

“OH MY GOD KARL!! WHAT THE HELL I STILL HAVE MY CLOTHES ON”

He’d slipped on some algae on the bottom of the pond and was now on his butt. All Karl could do was laugh. Karl was laughing so hard the tears obstructed his vision, he didn’t see Sapnap duck under the water and almost rugby tackle Karl’s leg. He toppled down on top of Sapnap.

“hmmm not laughing anymore are you, pretty boy?” Sapnap teased splashing Karl with water.

“well it’s not funny when *im* the one being bullied..” Karl pouts splashing him back with bigger waves.

They messed around in the water for a few hours until it was starting to get dark. Sapnap suggested they dry off before the last of the sun was gone and they didn’t have to walk home cold and wet. They lay down next to the water and Karl flops back into the grass. Sapnap leans over him and looks into his pretty blue coloured eyes. 

“you look hot with wet hair, you know.” He says playing with Karl’s hair before gently picking up Karl and placing his head on his lap. They laid in silence and Sapnap thought about how lucky he was. To have someone to do this type of thing together. Even with the back and forth bickering between the two, But that’s what makes them work, where one cannot, the other can. They are sun and moon, and they compliment each other perfectly. Karl was the missing piece the completed Sapnap.

Karl had fallen asleep in Sapnaps lap and he didn’t want to wake him. He looked so comfy and warm, like he was a human teddy bear that you’d just want to squeeze and cuddle for ever and never let go. But it was getting darker now, the sun was setting and it was a good 10 minute walk back. So Sapnap shook Karl’s shoulder.

“hey, Karl? darling wake up, it’s getting late we better get going”

Karl groaned and rubbed his eyes, mumbling gibberish while rolling around in Sapnaps lap.

“mhm yeah yeah, come on you can sleep when we get back.”

“buuuut....”  
Karl dragged his words on hoping to stay in this moment just a few seconds longer.

Sapnap gave him a little longer before standing up and pulling Karl up with him. Karl stayed limp in his grip forgetting Sapnap was strong enough to make him stand if he wanted to. 

“let’s go home sweetheart, you look tired”

“i mean yeah, i was. until you went and woke me up” 

Karl pouted and crossed his arms, looking away from sapnap. He wanted to make him feel bad but it didn’t work, Sapnap grabbed Karl’s hand and starts walking in a skipping like mannor dragging Karl along until Karl gave up and skipped with him.

hand in hand, running through fields as the sun was setting. god Karl loved this man more than life itself. 

“Your hands look so small in mine.” Sapnap says, gently rubbing his calloused thumb on the soft skin of Karl’s hand.

“It’s probably because mine are meant to wield a sword though, whereas I suppose all you have to do is sit and look pretty all day.” 

Karl exaggerated a sigh, squeezing Sapnaps hand, swinging it above their heads.

“Your life must be sooooo hard.”

“i love you, dork.”

“yeaaahh, i know dummy”


End file.
